


Sweet Rotten Boy

by rosesofred



Series: Rotten Boy [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofred/pseuds/rosesofred
Summary: So this is a continuation of Rotten Apology except I'm trying something new here. Contains spanking and bed-wetting.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus
Series: Rotten Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Rotten Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just flexing my writing skills, nothing serious. Just wanted to write more spanking stories because they make me feel nice. Please don't leave mean comments, if you don't like this sort of thing then don't read it.

Gasping for air, Robbie lunged forward, his hand on his heart as he cried out. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, his body trembling with fear and anxiety. He’d had a nightmare again and now his body was covered in sweat, his pajamas sticking to him uncomfortably.

“Robbie?” Realizing he wasn’t alone, his heart stopped in his chest and his eyes snapped open. To his misfortune, a very concerned sports elf stood not ten feet away, his eyebrows knit in distress and his hands held out placatingly. “Are you alright?”

Finding his voice, Robbie sat up straight. “What are you doing here? Leave me alone!”

“My crystal went off, I thought you were in danger. What happened?” Sportacus took a few steps forward but Robbie hopped to his feet, holding his blanket to his chest.

“Go away!”

“Robbie…” Sportacus was unswayed, now more concerned than he was when he arrived.

The villain moved to walk away but his foot got caught in his blanket and he tripped, falling face first onto the floor. He cried out when he felt his jaw hit the floor, a sharp pain shooting through his mouth. Sportacus was by his side in less than a second, strong hands pulling him back up to a sitting position. “Get off!” Robbie struggled to push the elf away, smacking his hands away.

Being so close to the man now, Sportacus could smell something bad he hadn’t noticed before. “Robbie, did you wet the bed?”

Robbie’s face went completely red as he realized what the hero had said. Did he really wet the bed? He looked over to the chair he fell asleep in every night and it dawned on him that not all of the dampness was sweat. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Even as he tried to defend himself, Robbie found that he couldn’t look him in the eyes. This was all too embarrassing, this had to be another nightmare.

“Robbie, it’s ok. Everyone does it sometimes.” Sportacus put a calming hand on Robbie’s shoulder very gently. “Did you have a nightmare?”

The villain felt his shoulders slump, wanting nothing more than to hide away. The comforting touch felt so good but he felt so angry and defensive right now that he couldn’t think straight. “No!” Robbie sat down on the floor and curled himself up, putting his head in his knees, exhaustion taking over.

Sportacus sighed and looked at the sad villain in front of him. He wanted so badly to help him, and disciplining the man had been working so well but lately he’d noticed Robbie hadn’t been communicating at all. He just seemed to be staying inside all the time and avoiding everyone at all costs. It wasn’t like him to lie anymore, the hero had taught him better than that. “Robbie, are you lying to me?” 

Robbie’s muscles went stiff and he buried his head further into his arms and knees. “No.”

“Come on Robbie, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sportacus helped him up and lead him to the bathroom where he sat him down on the edge of the bath. “Have you eaten today?” Robbie nodded his head, eyes downcast. “Good, I’m so proud of you.” Sportacus gathered up some fresh clothes for him, setting them down on the counter next to the sink. “Alright Robbie, let’s get you out of those dirty clothes.”

Robbie’s eyes shot up to his in a panic, his face going pink all the way up to his ears. “I can do it myself!”

Sportacus sighed and crossed his arms. “Alright, I’ll let you do it yourself. But you’re eating lunch when you get out of the bath.”

“I already ate!” Robbie’s face scrunched up in a frown.

“What did you eat?”

The villain’s eyes went wide when he realized he couldn’t think of a good lie, as he didn’t actually have any food in his kitchen. “I-I don’t remember…”

The hero sighed again and rubbed his temple. “Ok Robbie, I’ll be back in half an hour. Try to relax and clean yourself up.” With that, Sportacus turned and left, leaving Robbie alone to do as he was told. If he wasn’t so uncomfortable he would have just ignored Sportacus and went back to bed, but he really did want to wash this filth off of him.

The bath was enjoyable for the most part, he even fell asleep for a few minutes until his head dipped in the water and he woke up. He had just finished putting his fresh clothes on when he heard a knock at the door. “What?”

“It’s me, Robbie, I’ve got something for you.”

Robbie threw the door open dramatically, scowling at the hero. Sportacus held a plate with a big sandwich on it in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. “I brought you lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Come on Robbie, you need to eat to keep up your strength.”

“I already ate.”

“So did I, but now it’s time to eat again.”

Robbie grunted and pushed past him, stomping off to his chair so he could get back to sleep. “Ugh, it’s still wet..” Throwing his arms up in the air, the villain stomped off to his closet where he kept the spare blankets and pillows.

“Robbie, are you ignoring me?”

The taller man grabbed out some pillows and a blanket and threw them onto the floor, slamming the door to the closet shut. He tried to ignore the blue hero as he laid down, grumbling and frowning at how hard the floor was. With his back to Sportacus, he didn’t see him set the food down on the kitchen table and walk over to him.

“That’s enough, Robbie.” The purple-clad man felt Sportacus grab him by the arm, pulling him up and began dragging him across the room. When they got to the kitchen, the hero stopped in front of a chair that had been pulled out to the middle of the room and put both his hands on Robbie’s shoulders. “Will you be honest with me and tell me what’s wrong?” Sportacus made direct eye contact with him, his face stern and serious.

“There’s nothing wrong! I don’t know what you’re so-” Robbie was cut off mid sentence as he felt his stomach hit something hard, his view now of the kitchen floor. “No! NO!” He kicked his feet up, slamming his fists down on the man’s legs.

“Robbie, calm down.” He tried to hold the tall man in place but he wouldn’t stop struggling. 

Frantically, Robbie spit out what he imagined the sports elf wanted to hear, deeply afraid of another session across the man’s knee. “I had a nightmare! That’s why I’m upset, it was a nightmare!” He threw his hands back to protect his backside, his slight form shivering in anticipation.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that to begin with, Robbie?” Sportacus grabbed the taller man’s wrists, holding them in place against his lower back.

“I don’t know! But I told you what you wanted, now let me up!” Robbie kicked his legs out, trying but failing to touch the floor beneath him.

“Now Robbie, you know better than to lie. For that I think you’ve earned 20 swats.”

“No!” the villain bucked against the other man’s hold, frantically trying to escape like a trapped animal. “No swats! I told you what you wanted!”

“Only after you lied to me, Robbie. After I had you in place for a spanking. Now you must face your consequences, I’m sorry.”

“NO!” The first blow landed and Robbie sucked in a deep breath, unprepared for the onslaught of smacks about to rain down on his backside. The next swat landed and he let out a strangled gasp, trying desperately to hold on. “I’m sorry!” he kicked his legs up, kicking out each time a slap landed. They weren’t love taps either, Sportacus really meant this as a punishment and poor Robbie could do nothing but accept his fate. Trying again, the villain yanked as hard as he could to get his arms free, only to feel the blue elf tip him forward and land a hard blow to his posterior. “Ah! Please, stop! I said I was sorry!”

“Ten more to go,” was his only reply. Sportacus hated doing this but he resolved himself to continue. He couldn’t stop now, half way through the man’s punishment or he wouldn’t learn anything and all this unpleasantness would have been for nothing. As much as the taller man’s pleas made him want to stop and wrap him up in a hug, Sportacus put on his best disapproving father face and continued with the punishment. “What are you sorry for, Robbie?”

“For lying! I li-ied” he whined as a smack landed right on his sit spot. 

“And why is lying bad?” A harder swat now, directed on the center of his backside.

Robbie sucked in a breath at the sting but clenched his hands into fists to fight the urge to yell. “Because lying hurts others and myself. And no one will trust me if I-ahh! If I lie!” 

“Very good, Robbie. You have 7 left.”

“Seven?!” He strained to look back at Sportacus, giving him a look of disbelief.

The sports elf slapped his backside hard, causing Robbie to snap back forward in pain. Another blow, and then another and he was quickly mewling in pain. Then he landed four quick but hard slaps on his sit spots and the villain tensed his whole body through it, muscles rigid with anxiety. “There,” Sportacus said softly, releasing his wrists. He patted Robbie on the back, rubbing a warm circle with his hand. “Are you going to lie to me again?”

Robbie pulled his arms forward, crossing them in an angry pout. “Maybe I will!”

Taken aback, Sportacus stopped rubbing and stared down at the man lying on his lap. Had he heard him right? Was Robbie practically asking for more punishment? “Do I need to spank some sense into you?” It was clearly just a threat, Sportacus didn’t intend to punish him any further, but still he hoped the villain wouldn’t call his bluff. He didn’t think he’d have the heart to wallop him any further than he already had.

There was a long silence before Robbie finally sighed and said in a quiet voice, “No…”

“Good, now let’s get you some lunch.” He helped the tall man up, guiding him to sit down at the kitchen table. “I want you to eat as much as you can, Robbie.” He placed the sandwich and juice in front of him, taking a seat across from him.

Staring at the offensive object, Robbie pushed the plate forward, turning his nose up at it. “I don’t want it.”

Sportacus sighed. “Why not?”

“I just don’t want it!”

The blue-clad man pushed the plate back over to Robbie, his patience growing thin. “Just try a bite, I promise it’s not bad.”

“I want cake,” the villain grumbled, slumping over in his seat.

“You can’t have cake for lunch every day, Robbie. That’s very bad for you. Don’t you remember agreeing to try to eat better? You said you’d at least try the food I gave you.”

“I said I don’t want it!” Robbie slammed his fist down on the table, rage coursing through him. Why couldn’t the damn elf understand him?

“Watch your temper Robbie, I’m only trying to help.”

“I don’t have a temper!”

“Robbie,” Sportacus put his hands up in calming gesture.

“No!” With that, the villain had grabbed the plate, throwing it across the room to have it crash against the wall. In one swift move, Sportacus was standing and grabbed Robbie up out of his seat, hoisting him up over his knee that was now propped up on the unoccupied chair.

Swat after swat landed, blows coming down in quick succession so as to give Robbie no time in between. He let out a strangled cry, scrambling for balance as he gripped the sports elf’s leg for support. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today,” Sportacus lectured as he continued to land slap after slap. “But if I have to spank it out of you I will.”

“No! I’m sorry!” Robbie lowered his head, letting out a low moan of pain as his hands clenched tightly to fists. “Stop it!” In a fit of temper, Robbie kicked his legs back and forth, banging his fists against the counter in a full temper tantrum capable only of Robbie Rotten. “Stop stop stop stop stop!”

“Knock that off,” Sportacus warned, grabbing the man’s pants and pulling them down.

“No!” Robbie tried to grab onto the waist band of his pants but the sports elf was too fast and his pants were down before he could even reach back. “NO!” He kicked out again, his temper returning at being exposed.

“Are you going to tell me what’s got you so worked up, Robbie?”

“No!”

Sighing, Sportacus pushed the man’s hands away and began landing even harder slaps to the upturned backside across his knee.

Crying out, Robbie tried to push himself up but found he was firmly pinned by the other man’s arm. “Yes! Yes, stop!”

“Tell me what’s wrong, Robbie,” the hero tried.

“I don’t know!” his voice cracked then and he lowered his head, tears quickly forming in his eyes.

Sportacus found a steady rhythm, spanking in one spot for a while before moving onto the next so as to build up the sting, and they went on like that for a few minutes before Robbie eventually burst, tears springing forward and cascading down his face.

“I’m sorry, Sportacus! I-I don’t know why I’m grumpy, I had a nightmare and I don’t want to be alone, and- and I don’t want to eat, and I’m tired!”

The hero had actually stopped spanking the moment Robbie began crying, now rubbing soothing circles across his back. “I’m so proud of you for admitting that, Robbie. It’s over now, you’re forgiven. Maybe you could use a nap instead of lunch.”

“I don’t want to,” he whined as he wiggled his hips. The sting was something awful and he couldn’t get it to stop.

“I have an idea,” Sportacus helped Robbie into an upright position, his heart breaking at seeing the man’s tear streaked face. “Why don’t we go to my airship and watch a movie? I’ve got a nice couch somewhere we can use.”

Nodding his head, Robbie moved in to hug Sportacus, wrapping his tired arms around the man. “I’m sorry.”

A bit surprised but happy nonetheless, Sportacus returned the hug with as much warmth as he could manage. “That’s ok, Robbie. You’re forgiven.”


End file.
